Love Song
by FiggerDitz
Summary: Inuyasha Takahashi, lead singer of the band Blades of Blood and heir to the Takahashi fortune meets a feisty girl at a cafe who has been kept secret from his past girlfriend Kikyo. Kikyo/Naraku; Inu/Kag; Mir/San; Sess/Rin
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Prologue

Characters:

Kagome – age 20; owns Shikon café, miko

Kikyo – age 22, manager of Blades of Blood, was a miko till mated to Naraku, has a marking of a spider on her back.

Sango – age 22, works as secretary to Sesshomaru at Taisho Corp, mated to Miroku, has a wind tunnel marking on her palm.

Inuyasha – age 21, dog youkai, Hanyou, lead singer and lead guitarist of Blades of Blood, Sesshomaru's younger brother, parents passed away

Sesshomaru – age 25, dog youkai, owner of Inuyasha and his father's company

Miroku – age 21, Inuyasha's best friend, rhythm and backup singer for Blades of Blood, wind demon

Rin – age 20, goes to college with Kagome, mated to Sesshomaru.

Kouga – age 23, drummer of Blades of Blood, mated to Ayame (not present in this fic)

Naraku – age 25, bassist of Blades of Blood, spider demon

Shippo – age 16, fox youkai, adopted brother of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's protégé in music, shares some college classes with Kagome and Rin when not attending high school

Kagura – age 28, hostess of the Takahashi manor, wind youkai


	2. Chapter 1

Author: First Chapter! I hope you like this fic. Please review.

Chapter 1

Bodies melded together in a bed of red silk. The dark room filled with body heat and soft sighs and moans. His silver hair mixing with her dark tresses as they tossed in the plush red cushions.

He grasped her hips as she kissed his muscular arms and shoulders up to his neck. Lustfully, he kissed the woman under him as he thrust himself into her.

"Oh Inu," she moaned "hmm, wouldn't it be great if we could go on tour together?"

Everything came to a halt. He released her as he sat away from her letting the sheets slip away.

"You said you liked my voice. I thought we could be a duet for a while." She said as she grasped the sheet to her chest. "Just until I could go on tour on my own."

"Keh." Said Inuyasha as he dug out a cigarette.

He heard a rustling of clothes behind him. Her heels clicked on the floor as she stomped toward the door and swung it open. "You know, I'm going to be famous one day and you're going to be begging to know me!

"Huh." Inuyasha lighted his cigarette and breathed it in before emitting a gust of smoke.

"But I'll forgive you cause I love you. Call me when you're not acting so…self-conscious." She closed the door.

His brow rose as he glared at the door. He heard her walk down the stairs at the end of the hallway. 'Self-conscious?'

333333

"Self-conscious?!" chuckled Miroku.

"Shut up, Miroku. It's not that funny. I mean it's funny, but not _that_ funny." Inuyasha smirked watching his friend almost break out in tears of laughter. They had just stepped out of a local Starbucks with two tall caramel macchiatos. Both in jeans and a t-shirt with light jackets on rolled up to their elbows.

"Come on Yash, you're anything but self-conscious. You're stupid."

"Oi!"

"You're an asshole, picky as hell, irrational, annoying, and you eat like a pig."

"Maybe she meant selfish." Inuyasha said as he was blocking the girl's number from his phone.

"Maybe. But you don't have a selfish bone in your body. You blocking her?"

"She seems stalker-ish."

"Well, better be safe then sorry my friend. Where's Shippo."

"He had class this morning. Music theory."

"Oh. It's hard to believe he's been with us for five years. Seems longer."

"It's only been five years? Huh." Said Inuyasha thoughtfully as they walked over to a large building. Inuyasha opened the door and Miroku stepped in first.

They got into the elevator up to the studio. When the doors opened, they headed to the door of the room where they would be recording seeing a furious raven-haired woman in tight dark jeans and a violet blouse.

She glared at them as they walked in. "Your late and your wearing slippers to a recording?!"

Miroku smiled. "Not just any slippers. Doggy slippers. I feel like I stuffed my feet into two plush stuffed animals."

"This is serious! We are working! Not just climbing out of bed! This is a job, treat it like one!"

Inuyasha smirked. "Sorry, I didn't wear cashmere, Kikyo." He said referring to her blouse.

"Ah fuck, I forgot my Gucci bag." said Miroku. "It has everything in it! My phone, my ipod, my make-up, fuck I forgot my tampons today. God damn it!"

The other occupants of the room laughed. Their band mates were lounging on the couches in the room wearing practically what Yash and Miroku were wearing minus the slippers.

"I feel bad for your mate." Said Inuyasha as he sat down on one of the couches.

"I'm used to it." Said Naraku, Kikyo's mate, as he shrugged. His long straightened brown hair tied back in a low ponytail. He was plucking the strings of his base tuning it for the recording.

"Fucking lazy ass demons. Kouga, you're first."

"Yes ma'am." He said smiling. The blue eyed, raven-haired wolf demon went into the sound proof room to record his drums.

Kikyo glanced over at the door seeing Inuyasha's brother's assistant walk in. "Sango, you need to talk to your mate about being presentable and on time."

Sango looked over at Miroku, her stupid wind demon of a mate, smiling sheepishly towards her. "Baka."

Kikyo turned to Sango. "Sesshomaru not keeping you busy today?"

Sango's face brightened. "No, I told him I wouldn't be in today because I have to go help me friend get her café ready for opening day." She said.

Kikyo smiled. "Kagome?"

"Yeah! She said she's starting a business."

The boys stared confusingly at the two excited girls. Miroku was the one to pipe in with questions. "Who's Kagome?"

Sango smiled. "She's my best friend and Kikyo's younger sister."

"I didn't know you had a sister, Kikyo." Inuyasha exclaimed as he strummed the first few chords of a song.

Kikyo glared at him. "Of course not. I want to keep her far away from boys like you."

He smirked. "I'm not that bad. Maybe she would be interested in a _man_ like me."

"Ha! I doubt it. She hates flirtatious boys that can't commit."

"I bet I could change her mind."

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "Get your mind out of the gutter. We have work to do."

"Wait, I'm interested. Can you rate her on a one to ten scale?"

"Like I'd tell _you_ of all people. Enough of this, let's get to work." Kikyo said as she started to record Kouga's drums.

333333

Shippo, the green-eyed fox demon, walked out of class with his raven-haired classmate. "So your gonna run your own café?" he said as he picked a song on his green ipod before stuffing it back in the pocket of his tight black jeans. He had on a black shirt and a white jacket with multi colored thick stripes.

The girl walking with him tugged an earphone out of his ear. "Yeah. You should go when I open it tomorrow. I've set it up so bands could play on a small stage. I'll let you play there for free."

He chuckled. "Sure. Yeah. I'll go."

"Kagome!" screamed a petite brunette, in fashionable white business wear. She ran up and hugged her. "I didn't know you knew Shippo."

Kagome giggled. "Shippo is in my summer music class. How do you two know each other?"

Rin smiled and ruffled Shippo's red hair that was tied back into a small low ponytail. "He was adopted by my fiancé's father five years ago. His stepbrothers, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are wealthy dog demons. Sesshomaru owns his father's business and you've heard of Inuyasha, right?"

"Yeah. My sister, Kikyo is the manager of his band, Blades of Blood."

"Really? What a small world. Oh, before I forget again." Rin dug into her purse pulling out a cream colored envelope and handing it to Kagome. "I'm getting married this weekend, you should come."

"I will."

"Great. Well I got to take Shippo home. You want to come over?"

"No, I can't. My sisters are going to help me set up the cafe."

"Oh. Okay. Maybe next time." Rin hugged Kagome once more. "Bye Kagome."

"Bye Kagome." piped Shippo.

"Bye." Kagome said as she started to walk towards the direction of her car.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kagome stood on a stool in her slim jeans and tank top installing the new ceiling lights. The door opened and the strong auras of a spider and wind demon entered the café.

"We're here!" said Sango as she and Kikyo walked in.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Finally. You guys going to help me or not?"

"Of course." They start helping her put things away that was piled in the boxes.

"How are Naraku and Miroku?" asked Kagome. Being a miko, she could sense the youkai aura surrounding the girls. Once a demon mates a human, the human takes on the demon's abilities and some traits. This ultimately makes them a demon themselves. Kikyo has a spider tattoo on her back like Naraku and Sango has the ability to absorb things into her wind tunnel like Miroku. It's the male youkai's way of protecting his mate and offspring.

"They are being bakas as usual." Said Kikyo. "Rin told us you're going to the wedding this weekend."

"Yeah."

"Great. You can meet everyone."

Kagome smiled. "Like my future brother in-laws."

Sango smirked. "Yeah. Maybe you will meet someone there too."

"No thanks. Boys aren't on my to do list right now."

"Your right. You just focus on your café where you'll give me a discount." Kikyo said as she was putting plates away.

Kagome giggled. "Fuck that. You have money. You can pay full for a cup of coffee."

Sango and Kikyo laughed.

333333

"Hey. My names Shippo Takahashi and welcome to The Shikon Café." He said into the mic as he was sitting on a stool with his acoustic. The small crowd cheered in the dimly lit room.

Kagome watched Shippo from behind the register.

"Excuse me."

Kagome turned seeing the gorgeous Inuyasha Takahashi. She blushed lightly as his unique amber eyes transfixed on her. ."Inuyasha, right? What can I get you?"

Lured into her smoky blue eyes in contrast to her dark raven hair, he was at a loss of words. "I…um. What do you recommend?"

"I would say the caramel macchiato. It's my favorite."

"Mine too. I'll have that." He looked over at the stage filled with different instruments. "It must have cost a lot to get all that stuff."

"Nope. It was all just laying around my apartment. I figured I should put them back into use." She said as she handed him his drink.

"You play all of those?" He asked.

"Not all of them, just the piano and the guitar. I sing as well. You should come by on Saturday and see me play."

'Aw fuck. Not one of those girls again.' Thought Inuyasha. He sighed. "Okay. I see where this is going. You want me to see you play in hopes of me hooking you up so that you could have a chance at fame."

"What?" Kagome grimaced.

"I'm not interested in women that just want to date me just for my money and fame."

Kagome grabbed his macchiato out of his hand making and spit in it before handing it back.

"What hell did you that for!" He said as he glared at her.

"Shut the up! I don't want your benefits. You can have them. For such a proud and talented person, I didn't think you were an asshole. I don't know how Kikyo deals with you."

"Kikyo? You're Kagome?" he asked.

"Yes! Now can you leave me alone? I have a café to run." She said as she started to busy herself with dishes.

"Okay. I'm sorry. I misjudged you. Why don't I make it up to you? Let's say at nine o'clock tonight?"

"Are you asking me out Yash?"

He sucked in a quick breath. 'Fuck, it sounds good when she says my name.' "…Yes."

"You are unbelievable." She shook her head. "Do you piss off every girl you intend to ask out?"

"Uh…nope. Just you." He chuckled.

"Well you can just forget it. I'm not going anywhere with you."

Shippo ended his song and smiled as everyone cheered. Kagome walked out from behind the register. Shippo walked over with his guitar. "What's going on?" he glanced between Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Shippo, you're a great guy, but I despise your brother." Said Kagome as she grabbed a broom and started cleaning.

Inuyasha smirked. "I said I was sorry." Shippo glared at Inuyasha. "What? At least I didn't spit in _her_ coffee."

Kagome spun around gripping her broom. "What's the problem Yash? You share saliva with all your women. What's the difference?"

Inuyasha chuckled. His arm lashed out wrapping around her waist as he gazed lustfully down at her. A look that normally worked to get the women he wanted. "Feisty, aren't we?"

Kagome shoved at his chest. "Get out!"

Shippo shoved Inuyasha toward the door. "You've pissed her off enough for one day."

Inuyasha laughed. "Alight. Bye _Kags_. Hey." He exclaimed as Shippo shoved him out the door.

Shippo turned to Kagome. "I am so sorry. He's never acted like this before."

Kagome smiled. "It's alright Shippo. Just, next time keep your dog at home."

"Alright. Bye." He laughed as he followed Inuyasha to the car.

"Bye!" Kagome closed the door and slumped against it. _'Inuyasha chuckled. His arm lashed out wrapping around her waist as he gazed lustfully down at her. "Feisty, aren't we?"' _She subconsciously wrapped her arms around her waist. A shiver went down her spine. She glared at the floor. Taking the towel from her shoulder, she threw onto a near by table. "Baka."

333333

The Takahashi wedding was like something brides could only fantasize. It was outside in the enormous backyard of the Takahashi manor. The sun brightened the cream colored decorations. The reception had just started as everyone started finding his or her table.

Sesshomaru, president of the Takahashi business, Inuyasha's brother, and groom of the new Rin Takahashi, sat with his lovely bride at their own table in front of all the guest seating.

Sango and Kikyo, who were bridesmaids for Rin, sat at a large table with groomsmen, Miroku, Inuyasha, Naraku, Kouga, and Shippo.

Inuyasha noticed an empty chair next to him. "Who else is sitting with us?"

Kikyo glanced over at the seat as realization hit her. It was too late. Before she knew it, Kagome dressed in a gorgeous short violet sequenced dress sat down next to Inuyasha, oblivious of his presence. Inuyasha smiled, amused by her lack of observation and his luck of getting a seat next to the feisty vixen from the café. She looked delectable in the cocktail dress. Though it didn't show off her breasts, it revealed her luscious long ivory legs. Kagome picked up her crystal wine glass and took a sip.

"You're looking as gorgeous as ever, Kagome." Inuyasha said as he smiled wolfishly.

Kagome's eyes lit up in shock as she dashed her hand over her mouth to prevent the wine from spilling from her pink lips. She cleared her throat and placed the glass down. She glanced at him seeing his amused expression. Grabbing her cloth napkin and placing it delicately on her lap, "You're pretty spiffy too, Yash. Did this weeks girlfriend dress you?"

"No, I dressed myself but if you're lucky," he brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear, "I'll let you undress me."

"Aw, it's too bad that I have plans tonight and every other night for that matter."

"What are you doing that is so time consuming?" he asked huskily leaning in taking in her lavender scent.

Kagome sat perfectly still as her nuzzled her hair fighting both urges to lean into him and hitting him. Her eyes clouded over with lust and hate. She lashed out and knocked over his water into his lap. "Avoiding you."

Inuyasha hissed at the onslaught of icy cold water on his slacks. "Bitch."

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest. "_Dog_."

"You say that as if it's a bad thing." The hanyou dog demon said as he toweled himself off.

"It's a bad thing for you. You can't control the flea-biting itch you get when you see a woman walk into a room. You want to pounce on every girl in a skimpy outfit and heels so that you can drool all over them."

"I don't drool."

Everyone else at the table stared amused at the quarrel between the two. Kouga saw people dancing on the dance floor and turned to Kagome.

"Kagome, would you like to dance?" asked the wolf demon.

Kagome smiled sweetly. "I'd love to."

Inuyasha glared at the two as they got up. "Hell no! You have a woman!" Inuyasha got up and put an arm around Kagome's waist.

Kouga smirked at Inuyasha's possessiveness. He had never been like this over a woman before. He normally didn't care. "It's just a dance, Yash."

Kagome watched the exchange in interest and surprise.

Inuyasha growled. "Just a dance, my ass. Come on Kagome." Inuyasha pulled Kagome to the dance floor.

Kagome pulled away from him weakly and sneezed. Inuyasha frowned. Facing her completely, he lifted her delicate chin. Kagome looked up at his concerned eyes. Her eyes were puffy and her petite nose was slightly red. "You're not getting sick are you?"

"I'm fine." She blushed. Inuyasha nodded once then continued to lead her to the dance floor.

Once on the floor, Inuyasha gracefully started to dance with her while scowling.

Kagome gazed up at him. 'He looks so gentleman like and graceful for an heir to the Takahashi wealth which fit perfectly for his families title but his flirtatious reputation is so…'

His ears flickered back to the table listening to the topic of their discussion. 'Me.'

He growled as he glared at the occupants of the table.

Kagome watched as his ears flickered back to the table. She pursed her lips to keep the rising laughter to not anger the hanyou any further. 'Those ears are so cute.'

'Fucking, wolf. Can't keep his fucking paws off my woman.' Inuyasha scowled.

"Yash?"

Inuyasha looked down at the woman in his arms staring up at him. It wasn't an expression he was used to seeing in her delicate features. It looked almost loving…

"You're not going to waste our dance growling are you?"

He looked down at the girl in his arms giving her a charming smile. "No." Giving her all of his attention, he danced the rest of the song with her. His gaze never left hers as he guided her into a slow dance.

Kagome stared seriously at him. 'Confusing dog. Annoying. Perverted. Flirtatious. Charming. Gentleman like. Makes my legs weak one minute and then making me want to hit him in the next.'

Inuyasha smiled. "Why so serious, bitch?"

Kagome glared at him. "Do you want this dance to end quickly?"

"I'm a dog demon. Calling a woman a bitch is an endearment in my family." She rolled her eyes making him smile. "Do you want to go to dinner with me tomorrow night?"

She put on a thoughtful frown. "I don't know. You are a perverted flirt."

"I'll behave."

"What about your fans?"

"I'll take care of it. All you have to do is look nice and enjoy your evening with me."

"You're not going to expect sex after you take me home are you?"

"No, of course not. Though I'd love to have your sexy body sprawled on my bed and…" Inuyasha glanced at her growing irritation. "But I won't expect that to happen tomorrow night."

"Don't even think of me kissing you either."

"What?" Inuyasha asked desperately. "It's just a kiss."

"Do want the dinner date or not?"

"Okay. Okay." The dance came to an end and they headed back to their table.


	4. Chapter 3

Author: Thank you for reviewing. I love reviews. They keep my stories going if there's a good amount of them. I'm really proud of this story. This story was suppose to be a oneshot but it just kept getting longer. What started this story was another story I had written called Behind Closed Doors. That one is being revised to be a continuation from this one. I'm going to start listing the music, in some chapters, that inspired the character's personalities and/or scenes.

Inuyasha's playlist: (Nine in the Afternoon: Panic at the Disco) inspired morning scene with Miroku in Chapter one, (Troublemaker: Weezer), (Dark Blue: Jack's Mannequin), (Another Believer: Rufus Wainwright)

Shippo's playlist: (Sixteen: No Doubt)

Kagome's playlist: (Fools Like Me: Vanessa Carlton), (Shut Up and Let Me Go: The Ting Tings) used to inspire the scene when Kagome and Inuyasha first meet in the Cafe. (Mannequin: Katy Perry) inspired Kagome and Inuyasha's dance.

Chapter 3

Driving Kagome to her apartment, Kikyo gripped the wheel as she glanced at her sister in the passengers seat. "I can't believe you're going on a date with him.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "It's just a date. Nothings going to happen." Kagome sniffled. 'Aw. I better not be getting sick.'

"Nothing my ass. I dated him before Kagome. I know what he's like. He just wants sex from you."

"Like you cared. When you were dating him, that's all you wanted too."

"Ouch." Kikyo grimaced. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll be fine." Kagome reassured as she stared out the window. "He may annoy me and call me a bitch but he said he'd behave so I want to give him the benefit of the doubt. Achoo!"

Kikyo's face whitened. "He called you _what_?"

Kagome frowned and turned to her sister's shocked expression. "What?"

Kikyo glanced at Kagome. "Do you know what that means in demon terms Kagome? That means that he is determining whether to make you his mate or not."

Kagome blushed. "_What_?"

"I don't know whether to be happy for you or very sad." Kikyo parked in front of Kagome's apartment building.

Kagome sneezed.

"You should get inside and take some medicine."

"Alright. I'll see you later." Kagome got out of the car and waved before entering the building.

333333

Inuyasha, dressed in blue plaid pajama pants and a white tank top, hummed happily as he entered the dinning room that was occupied by his brother. Sesshomaru Takahashi folded up his newspaper and placed it down on the table next to his tea. He lifted his cold gaze to his overly proud brother who sat down at the table. A maid rushed in with Inuyasha's breakfast and black tea.

Inuyasha glanced at his older brother and smirked. "Why so stiff Sess? It's not that suit is it? Tie too tight? Aren't you suppose to be getting ready for your honeymoon with Rin?"

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow. "Rin's packing for me. She wants us to coordinate."

Inuyasha laughed. "Good luck with that one."

"Hm. Why are you so chipper today? You normally aren't like this in the morning. I didn't even see one of your women leave today."

"I didn't know that the great Sesshomaru Takahashi used the word 'chipper'."

"Don't dodge the subject little brother." Sesshomaru scowled.

Inuyasha took a sip of his tea before smiling to himself. "I have a date tonight."

"That's nothing new."

"This one is special. I don't know what it is about her…she amuses me so much that I wouldn't mind dying if she is the one that kills me."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Sounds serious."

"Does it?"

"Don't play mysterio with me Inuyasha. Your youkai must have encouraged your claim over her."

"Mysterio? I didn't know you watched Spiderman?"

Sesshomaru sighed. "I don't. You fell asleep on the couch one night and you kept talking about Spiderman and Mysterio."

Inuyasha smiled and rubbed his chin. "Oh yeah…Spiderman is hella cool."

Shippo walked in wearing Spiderman pajama pants. He paused sensing the odd atmosphere. "What's up?" he asked cautiously.

Sesshomaru scowled at him. "Not you too."

Shippo smirked. "What? Spiderman's the shit."

Inuyasha pointed his fork at Sesshomaru. "See? What did I tell you?"

Sesshomaru finished his tea and got up. "I'm leaving before my IQ drops." As Sesshomaru left the room, Shippo sat down across from Inuyasha. A maid then rushed in and served Shippo his breakfast. "Why are you so chipper today Yash?" Shippo asked before he took a bite out of his toast.

"So that's where he got chipper from…" Inuyasha said thoughtfully.

Shippo frowned. "What?"

"Nothing. I have a date with Kagome."

"What?!" Shippo slammed his hands down on the table like he was going to jump to the other side to kill his adopted brother. "You better not upset her!"

Inuyasha glared at the fox demon. "I won't. Why are you so flip?"

Shippo sat back crossing his arms. "I'm not flip."

"Yes you are."

"She'll be quick to kill you if you fuck up with her." Shippo sat as he angrily ate his food.

"I know."

"She's my friend. If you mess things up for me, I'll revive you after she kills you then kill you again."

"Whatever." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"No sex last night? I didn't see one of your sluts leave."

"Why do people keep asking me that?" he asked as he put jelly on his toast. "I'm a dating man now."

Shippo stared shockingly at Inuyasha. "Sounds…serious…"

Inuyasha glared at Shippo. "You need to stay away from Sesshomaru." He said as he took an angry bite out of his toast.

"What did Sess say about this?" he asked curiously.

"He said that my youkai probably claimed her."

Shippo went into full out shock before he started to laugh hysterically. "You and Kagome?!"

Inuyasha glared at him. "It's not ludicrous."

Shippo hit the table in his fit of laughter. "She's…She'll kill you!"

Inuyasha scowled and crossed his arms. "You done?"

"No…hahaha…" his laughter started to tone down. He noticed Inuyasha get up. "Where are you going?"

"I have to get everything ready for my date tonight."

Shippo laughed lightly. "Fine. It's your funeral. She probably only wants you for your ears."

Inuyasha grumbled about stupid foxes as he left the room.

333333

Kagome got up from her bed feeling heavy. She grabbed her fluffy white robe and wrapped herself in it as she walked into the bathroom to wash her face. She looked into the large wide mirror over her sink. "Oh no." she said sadly. Her voice was slightly raspy.

333333

Inuyasha was putting on a black jacket over his black grey v-neck t-shirt and semi tight black pants. Checking himself in the mirror in his walk in closet, he grabbed his ringing phone out of his pocket. "Hel-lo?"

"Hey, it's Kagome."

"Of course. I'm so glad I gave you my number. Do you know you sound sexy over the phone?"

"Keh. Well I'm calling to let you know I'm not going to be able to go to dinner tonight. I'm not feeling well."

Inuyasha smirked. "Your not lying to me to just ditch me for some other guy are you?" 'She better not cause I will kill that mother fucker if he even attempts to touch her…'

"No. I'm actually sick. If you want, we could plan it some other day."

"Don't worry about it Kags."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Just rest and get rid of that cold."

"Thanks Yash." She sighed. "I'll see you later then."

He smirked. "Keh. You bet. Bye." He hung up his phone. Grabbing his wallet, he exited his room.


	5. Chapter 4

Author: Thanks for the reviews. I didn't think anyone would like this story but I'm glad all of you do. Please review and enjoy chapter 4.

Chapter 4

Kagome was in her baby blue pajama pants with penguins and a black long sleeve v-neck shirt watching a movie. A shiver went up her spine as the approaching aura came closer to her apartment door. "Inuyasha."

She got up and opened the door seeing his smug smile on his face. "Penguins. Nice."

Her eyebrow rose at his remark. "I thought we agreed on going on a date some other time or did you not believe me?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh I believed you princess, so I brought some remedies for your cold." He said holding up a plastic bag of goods. He walked in and placed the bag on the small table by the kitchen area.

Kagome followed him and watched him pull out orange juice, tea, honey, and oranges.

He glanced at the TV. "Batman? You are a woman after my own heart."

Kagome smiled lightly. "Batman's hella cool. He's strong, smart, a gentleman, a great fighter, makes all his own gadgets…"

"And he's rich, right?" Inuyasha asked sadly hearing a lot of comparisons to himself with the character.

"He is rich but he uses that money to help and protect other people."

"His women love it too." He went into her kitchen looking for a mug.

Kagome scowled. "That's because they are sluts. He's come across a few women that don't care for his money."

Inuyasha smiled. "You don't care for money?" He grabbed a mug from one of her cabinets and poured orange juice in it before sticking it in the microwave.

"Sure it pays the bills but I'm not going to marry or go out with a guy for his money."

Inuyasha nodded. Pleased with her answer. The microwave beeped and he pulled out the hot orange juice.

"What is that?"

"Hot orange juice. Helps with sickness. I know orange juice helps really well and I don't know if temperature matters, but my mother used to make it for me when I would get sick and it always worked for me so it's got to count for something.

Kagome took the hot mug gently from his hands and took a sip. She then followed him to the couch and sat down.

"Who's you favorite Batman character?" He asked putting an arm around her. His fingers gently twirling her soft tresses as he gazed down at her.

"I'd have to say Catwoman. I don't know why though."

Inuyasha smirked. "Maybe it's because she is so much like you?"

Kagome glanced at him. "Behave Yash."

"She's pretty independent like you. She's gorgeous and she loves cats."

Kagome turned to him surprised by his observation. "How did you know I like cats?"

"I figured you must like them if you have one. I can smell the fur ball's scent coming from your room."

"Oh." she nodded then took another sip from her mug. She placed it on the coffee table then yawned.

Inuyasha pulled her into his lap and cuddled her to him with her head under his chin. "Not going to fight me on this?"

"Too tired. Maybe later. You'll remind me right?"

"Keh. Right." He smiled.

"I hope I'm better for work tomorrow." She sighed.

"You will be. A sick day with me guarantees you'll be cured for tomorrow."

"If that's true, I'll owe you another date."

"Alright princess." He said as he stroked her hair sending her slowly into a deep sleep. He smiled lightly then kissed the top of her head. 'God I love this woman.'

333333

Kagome woke to a dark room with the TV still on. She looked up seeing a peaceful sleeping Inuyasha. She smiled brushing a loose lock of hair from his face before carefully getting up and getting a blanket from her room. In her room, her very obese cat Buyo, had taken over a good amount of the bed. Taking the quilt that was folded at the bottom of her bed, she walked out and climbed back into her pot on the couch placing the blanket over both of them. Once comfortable she laid back into his chest. "Night Yash." She whispered before falling back to sleep.

Inuyasha glanced down at the woman in his lap wrapping his arms around her. "Night Kags."

333333

When Sunday morning arrived, Kagome felt so much better. While Inuyasha slept in, she made use of the tea and oranges for breakfast after her shower. In a yellow baby doll top, jeans and some warm uggs, she finished cooking some breakfast and made some coffee before taking off for the café.

333333

Inuyasha woke up feeling very well rested. He noticed a hot mug on the coffee table with a note on it. Sitting up he could smell a lingering smell of Kagome but he could tell she had already left. He picked up the mug and detached the note. Taking a sip of the freshly brewed coffee it read: "Morning dog boy. Feel much better today. Guess I owe you that date. I made you some coffee and breakfast. Thanks."

He smiled and got up to go have Kagome's homemade breakfast. After filling himself, he filled the dishwasher with the dirty pots and pans before taking off for his place.

333333

Walking out of Starbucks with Miroku they headed to the recording studio next door.

"That date with Kagome must have been good if you slept over at her house." Said Miroku with a big mocking smile on his face.

Inuyasha smiled. "Honestly, we didn't do anything but watch Batman and sleep."

"No sex?"

"Nope."

"None at all?"

"None. Nada. Zilch."

"Damn." Miroku took a swig at his coffee. "When's Sess going to France?"

"Today. I they already left this morning."

They walked into the studio and got up to the recording room. Kikyo glared at Miroku. "Pajama pants and slippers again?"

"Yeah, yeah." Miroku said as he sat down on the couch.

Kikyo looked at Inuyasha who was dressed in black jeans and a blue thermal with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His hair was neatly tied into a braid over his shoulder as he was playing his guitar. "Well someone's not himself today."

"His day with Kagome yesterday went well." Said Miroku smiling.

Kikyo's eyebrow rose. "I thought she was sick?"

Inuyasha smiled. "She was. I made her feel _all_ better."

Kikyo scowled. "Inuyasha, what did you do to my sister?"

" I didn't have sex with her if that's what you're thinking." He said as he tuned his guitar.

"No sex?" she asked.

"Nope."

"Where is the real Inuyasha?"

He chuckled. "I'm telling you. I am a changed man. That woman will be mine."


	6. Chapter 5

Author: Once again, thank you thank you thank you for the reviews. This is the chapter I'm sure all of you have been waiting for. Hint. Hint. Wink. Wink. And all that shit. If you know of a song that would be good for a character, scene, or chapter, let me know.

Inuyasha's playlist: (Super Massive Black Hole: Muse) this song was picked for this sexy chapter.

Chapter 5

Walking into the small café lit up with colored lights. He found a dark spot in the back watching the performer on the stage, his golden gaze never leaving her.

Kagome strummed her guitar on stage as she started to sing. (Katy Perry: Mannequin)

How do I get closer to you

When you keep it all on mute

How do I know the right way to love you

I'm usually the queen of figuring out

Breaking down a man is no work out

But I have no clue how to get through to you

Oh, I want to hit you just to see if you cry

Keep knocking on wood to see if there's a real boy inside

Inuyasha watched in awe at the woman on stage. She had so much singing potential. It's amazing she hasn't been discovered yet. 'Fuck I love this woman.'

You're not a man

You're just a mannequin

I wish you could feel that my love is real

But you're not a man

I wish I could just turn you on

Put in a battery and make you talk

Even pull a string…

When the song ended everyone applauded. She put down her guitar and got a water bottle from the back of the café. Everyone started to walk out being it was near closing time. Inuyasha watched Kagome as she walked over. "Hey."

He smirked. "I figured you were good but I didn't expect you to be that good."

Kagome smiled. "Thanks."

"You have a lot of potential. You should become an artist."

Kagome grimaced. "I like performing once in a while but I'm not interested in the music business."

"Why not?"

"I like my little café. I want to be happy with this place for the meantime till I choose to do something else."

Inuyasha smirked. "You know, you owe me a date."

"I do."

"Want to go to a club princess?" he asked as he wrapped an arm around her waist as he led her to the door.

"Can I change first?"

"Yes."

"Alright. I'll meet you at my apartment." She said jingling her keys after she locked the door to the café.

"Alright. See you there." He said as he hopped into his silver Shelby with blue racing stripes.

333333

(Auther: Kagome's entrance here should have Super Massive Black Hole in the background)

Inuyasha was sitting on the couch waiting for Kagome. 'She is taking so fucking long…' he sighed for the hundredth time.

"Ready? Sorry I took so long. I had to straighten my hair."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. His eyes became wide. "Damn Princess…" Kagome was wearing tight jean shorts and a black button up blouse with short sleeves. He jumped off the couch and followed her to the door checking out her ass.

Kagome glanced at him and smirked. "Stop drooling dog boy."

"You're killing me bitch." He said as he whimpered as she walked sexily to his car. 'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!!'

333333

Once inside the club they headed over to the bar. Inuyasha ordered them drinks. Kagome smiled watching the people dancing.

He smirked. "You're really chipper today." 'Fuck. I'll have to kill Shippo later.'

Kagome laughed. "I can't help it. After being on stage really just…"

He nodded. "I understand that." After drinking their alcoholic beverages. Kagome started to started to pull him to the floor. "Dance with me Takahashi."

Kagome took Inuyasha's hand and led him to the floor. Inuyasha growled seeing men stare at her as she walked by. Kagome pulled him to dance with her on the dance floor. Feeling her press herself against him made all of his attention revert back to her. He smirked letting his hands slip from her waist to her hips making her turn around pressing her back to his chest as he rocked his hips into hers. He felt her gasp as he leaned in breathing hotly on her neck.

She craned her neck to the side to give him better access. 'Oh god. What is he doing to me?'

He kissed her neck sending shivers down her spine. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Lifting her hand to his soft ear she started to toy with it, massaging the base then the tip.

He moaned in her ear. 'Fuck I _need_ this woman.'

Hearing his moan set a fire inside of her. Her body instantly melted into him. 'God I want more of him.'

He felt her turn in his arms. Her eyes were filled with lust. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. The kiss was passionate yet hungry for something darker. Immediately, he returned the kiss gripping her hips tightly pulling her closer to him.

She heard him whine when she pulled away. "Let's go somewhere else." She smiled.

Inuyasha followed willfully. 'I'll follow this woman anywhere.'

They leave the club and get into his car. Once in the driver's seat, he fumbled trying to get the keys from his tight pocket. Kagome climbed over the center counsel and straddled his legs. He sucked in a breath shocked by her boldness. She reached between their bodies and unbuttoned his pants and pulled down the zipper ever so slowly.

Inuyasha gulped watching her hands. 'Holy fuck.'

She then reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys. "It's better if you loosen your pants a little bit…" she blushed.

He leaned up and kissed her hungrily. When she returned the kiss he grabbed her ass pulling her over his hardened member under the thin clothing. She gasped in delight. "Do you feel what you're doing to me bitch?" he said as he kissed her neck.

She subconsciously started to move her body against his to alleviate some of the sexual tension that had built up in her body,

He moaned loudly before lifting her and placing her in her seat. He gripped the wheel not looking at her. Kagome gazed at his shockingly red eyes. "Put on your seat belt." He growled. She quickly put on her seat belt as he sped off to his house.

Once there, he jumped out of the car. Before she could open the door, he opened it and pulled her into his arms and jumped to his balcony in one bound.

He placed her on his soft bed under his hard body. His eyes were gold again as he kissed her passionately. Kagome parted her soft legs earning her a very well appreciated moan. He quickly ripped off her shorts leaving them in shreds. Taking his claws, he clawed away her bra and shirt leaving her in a red thong. He smirked as he sat up to observe his woman's body. 'Red…my favorite color.'

Kagome covered her breasts subconsciously earning a warning growl from her hanyou. He lifted her arms above her head and pinned them as he ripped her thong off of her body.

With one hand he took off his pants and boxers. Letting her arms go for a second to take off his shirt, her hands immediately grabbed for his hardened member. He moaned as she massaged the base to the tip. Moaning, he quickly pinned her arms above her head. He kissed her passionately and she returned it vigorously. Slowly he inched himself inside her tight wet pussy as she purred in delight. One hand gripped her hips as he thrust the rest of himself inside her over and over again.

"Ah! Yash..." she moaned. He whined as her inner thighs gripped his hips as he rocked into her continuously. The tension grew as they came closer to becoming undone. He released her wrists to grip her hips as he thrust deeper into her. Kagome gripped his shoulders moaning louder as they exploded into oblivion.

"Mm. Yash…" she moaned. He grunted as he pulled out. He laid on his side next to her pulling her body to him. He kissed her lovingly. She smiled and returned the kiss before slowly falling asleep in his arms.

Tucking her against him, he pulled the sheets over them before falling asleep after her.

333333

Auther: What I want to know is who your favorite character is. It can be more than one character but the limit is 3 characters. I MIGHT give this character his/her own special chapter or maybe even their own story. It all depends on you.


	7. Chapter 6

Author: Thanks for the Reviews!!! I'm glad you liked the playlists. From what I've read, a lot of people love Inuyasha and Kagome. Which is great! I thought since it's getting really close to Christmas, we could have a small art contest. Rules: You must draw a Christmas picture of the characters of Love Song. It doesn't have to be a drawing. It can be a photo, doll, anything. You can also put in an OC. For example, if you want Inuyasha and Kagome to have a baby or Sess and Rin or Naraku and Kikyo. Whatever you want. Winner gets a chapter dedicated to them and I might even use their OC if they want. Let me know if your interested in the contest so I know how many people are participating. Last day for entries is next Monday. Good Luck!

Chapter 6

The morning rays filtered into the dim room waking the sleeping hanyou from his slumber. His eyes peered open seeing his woman cuddled up against his chest sleeping. He smiled. 'I would not mind waking up to you every morning.'

She started to stir. Slowly her eyes opened meeting his. She returned his smile. "Morning."

"Morning. You hungry?"

"Yeah."

Inuyasha got up and slipped on some pajama pants. He walked over to his dresser and grabbed a t-shirt and grey sweat pants. He tossed them to her as she sat up. Kagome started to pull on the shirt when she realized he was calling someone on his cell phone.

"Kagura, prepare another table setting and meal. Thanks."

Kagome walked over after she put on the pants. "Who's Kagura?"

Inuyasha pulled her to him and kissed her forehead. "She's the hostess of the Takahashi household. Ready?"

"Yeah."

They walked downstairs and into the dinning room. Shippo was munching on some cereal when they walked in. Shippo gazed up seeing Kagome and almost choked on his food. Taking a big gulp, he swallowed hard.

Kagome smiled. "Morning Shippo."

Inuyasha smirked as he and Kagome sat down for breakfast. Two maids walked in placing their breakfast in front of them. Kagome watched them in fascination at how quickly they get things done. She saw a woman in a plum business suit standing by the kitchen doors watching the maids do their work. Her jet-black wavy hair was tied up and her eyes were a shocking red. She held a planner to her chest as she opened the door to the kitchen for the maids to leave. She looked back at Kagome. Smiling, she winked at Kagome before leaving the room.

Kagome sat there in awe. 'So, that's Kagura.'

Inuyasha smiled at Kagome's blank expression. "Kagura has been with us for eight years. She makes sure our days at the house run very smoothly. She's a great woman but I wouldn't want to work for her. She's strict as hell." He said as he started eating his pancakes.

Kagome nodded then started eating as well. Shippo watched them. "What did I miss?"

Kagome looked up at Shippo. "What do you mean?"

"Don't tell me you had sex with _him_." Shippo glared at Inuyasha.

Kagome blushed. Inuyasha intercepted the glare and smiled. "Don't worry kit, she's here for good."

Shippo smiled. "Good. When are you two going to be mates?"

"Mates?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Yeah. Like Kikyo and Naraku. Like Sango and Miroku. Sess and Rin."

Inuyasha glared at the kit. "I think she gets it."

Shippo shrugged. "Anyways, when a youkai chooses a mate, he does a blood transfusion with his mate which is called 'marking'. Once the marking is done, the mate may slowly take on dominant traits of his or her spouse. This only happens if one spouse is human."

"The marking protects the mates from other youkai wanting to mate." Said Inuyasha as he drank some of his tea.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. "Am I going to be your mate Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha, surprised by her remark, almost choked on his tea. He cleared his throat and looked at Kagome who was blushing just as much as he was. "I-I was going to talk to you about that…youkai…they find their mates pretty fast. They don't date for a long time like humans. We normally skip the boyfriend and girlfriend part." He waited, watching her patiently, for her reply.

Kagome nodded looking down at her hands buried in her lap. "You don't have to explain that to me, I was aware of your intentions after the reception. You're annoying sometimes and your very perverted but you're a great guy and I don't know why but I can't picture another day with out seeing you. As cheesy as that sounds."

Inuyasha smiled pulling her into his lap. He nuzzled her neck. "There's no way I'd let another man have you while I'm alive."

Shippo groaned pushing his food away. "Not hungry anymore. Kagome, welcome to the family. Though I can't understand why you want to be mated to _him_."

Kagome blushed. "I want my future children to have dog ears…"

"Oi!" whined Inuyasha.

Shippo laughed as he got up. "I knew she'd only want you for your ears."

"Shut up runt!"

Kagome laughed. Inuyasha finished the rest of his breakfast then turned to her smiling. "Want to go with me to band practice?"

"I'd love to. I've never seen Kikyo at work before."

"Then let's go woman or I'm going to be late." He picked her up and carried her onto his back to his room to get dressed.

333333

Inuyasha lead Kagome into the studio. Everyone was fucking around with their guitars or drums. Inuyasha walked over to the Miroku. "Hey, hand me the SG."

Miroku glared at Inuyasha. "No, Yash. I'm not even talking to you right now."

Inuyasha frowned. "What? Why?"

"Do you know what yesterday was?"

"Monday."

"I know! And I called you and you didn't answer your phone." He said acting over dramatic. "I was hurt. Are you cheating on me?"

"You're gay." He grabs the SG himself. "I was with Kags." He said motioning at the girl talking to Kikyo.

Miroku smirked. "You dog. I'll forgive you since Kagome's hot."

"You know Kagome?"

"Yeah. She's Sango's best friend. Of course I know her. Naraku knows her, Sesshomaru knows her, Shippo, Rin…"

"What the fuck? How long have you known her?"

"A year. Naraku's known her for a couple of years. Kikyo didn't want you to know her."

"Keh. Ready?" he asked everyone. The guys all echoed a yeah. Inuyasha strummed the first few chords of the song. (Gives you hell: All-American Rejects)

I wake up every evening, with a big smile on my face

And it never feels out of place

And your still probably working at a 9 to 5 pace

I wonder how bad that tastes

When you see my face

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

Inuyasha sang lead as Miroku sang back up. Kagome watched him in awe. She's seen him on TV all the time but actually seeing him work in person was amazing. He becomes a different person.

Now where's you picket fence love

And where's that shiny car,

And did it ever get you far

You've never seem so tense love

I've never seen you fall so hard,

Do you know where you are

And truth be told I miss you

And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well

Then he's a fool, your just as well, hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself

Where'd it all go wrong, the list goes on and on

Band practice eventually ended. After watching them practice the same songs over and over. Everyone started to pack up their stuff and leave. Inuyasha looked over seeing Kagome asleep on the couch. He smiled and was about to walk over when he was stopped.

Kikyo pulled him to the side. "You better not hurt her."

He glared at her. "I won't. What makes you think I will?"

"I've seen you do it to a lot of women, Inuyasha."

"Kagome's not like any of them."

Kikyo glared at him. "Watch it Takahashi. I will neuter you if you hurt her in any way."

Inuyasha smirked. He walked over to the sleeping girl and picked her up. He kissed her head and glanced at Kikyo giving her a reassuring smile before leaving.

Kikyo crossed her arms watching him leave. Naraku walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "She'll be fine. He seems really committed to Kagome."

Kikyo nodded.


	8. Chapter 7

Author: Reviews! Yay!! I have to say I love reviews but I loved the review by LOVE-INUYASHA-KAGOME-FOREVER the most. When reading the review, the whole time I was thinking 'wait, I've read this before...why is this so familiar?'. Funny thing, I had written a comment just a few days ago almost exactly the same as L-I-K-F's review for my favorite Inuyasha fanfiction auther, Sueric. This review moved me. At first I thought that this person was another me. But also, this review made me feel like I was just as good as a writer as Sueric. Thank you Love-Inuyasha-Kagome-Forever. You made my day and I dedicate this chapter to you. Enjoy!

CHAPTER 7

"Good morning Japan, I'm Valerie Kensington and we have a special guest on the show. He's the lead singer of the famous band, Blades of Blood. Please welcome, Inuyasha Takahashi." People in the crowd screamed as they watched Inuyasha walk out on stage in jeans and a red sweatshirt rolled up to his elbows. His hair was tied into a low ponytail. He flashed his heart-melting smile and sat down in the chair opposite of the gorgeous brunette hostess. "Women just love you Mr. Takahashi." She said as she smiled seductively at the hanyou.

Inuyasha smirked. "I guess so. You can call me Inuyasha, by the way."

"Inuyasha. You are the son of the billionaire Inutaisho, and wife, Izayoi Takahashi who died years ago."

"Yeah. My mother died giving birth to me and my father held on until my brother could take over the family business before he passed."

"For those who don't know, demon mates lives are joined after marking. So if one dies, the other follows." Valerie turned back to Inuyasha. "So Inuyasha, how did Blades of Blood start?"

Inuyasha smirked. "Just a bunch of friends from high school doing what we love. Amazingly other people loved our stuff too so it all worked out."

She smiled. " I hear women love musicians. You must have women all over you."

He chuckled. "No, I have one woman all over me."

"Oh yes, I've heard of her. Kagome. She owns a café right? I bet it's getting a lot of business now because of your fame."

"Yeah, she's hating work now. Too many people in a small café. Though she's not one to stick to one thing for too long."

"Well, she must be a lucky girl. Dating a sexy rich and famous man. I bet she doesn't even have to work anymore with your money."

"She's a very independent woman and hates spending other peoples money. She's really smart and has gone through a lot of schooling. The only thing she'll let me do is help pull some strings for her to get where she wants to be but most of the time I'm not aloud to do even that. She has a lot of friends in high places besides me. Kagome knows how to network because of her older sister, my manager and her best friend who works under my brother, Sesshomaru. I'm really proud of her."

"How long have you been together?"

"For a year now."

"…How sweet." She said tightly.

333333

"…How sweet."

"I'll show you sweet you skanky bitch." Growled Kagome as she threw a throw pillow at the TV.

"Watch it Kagome. That plasma is new. Besides, you have to control your temper. Dog demon markings are dangerous. Not only do you become a demon, you get their temper and who knows what else."

Kagome's newly acquired raven-haired dog-ears flickered angrily. "I'm fine…I don't need you and Naraku to baby-sit me."

Naraku chuckled sitting in the lounge chair next to the couch watching the new hanyou Kagome on the couch biting her claw in anger.

"Well Inuyasha, if you're ever single again, give me a call." Said Valerie.

Inuyasha smiled lightly. "You'll be waiting a long time Val."

"Ah!!" Kagome screamed as she threw another pillow hitting the side of the plasma making it rock before falling off the wall and onto the floor.

"God dammit Kagome!!"

"You have money!"

"Next time you're staying with Sango or Rin!" Kikyo looked over seeing Naraku rolling in laughter in his chair. "This isn't funny Naraku! You know what? You buy the TV! You were supposed to be watching her!"

He chuckled. "I was watching. You didn't tell me to defend the plasma."

Kikyo grumbled while grabbing her ringing phone from her pocket. "Hello?"

"Hey, Grumpy. How's Kags?" asked Inuyasha. He called as soon as he got off the set.

"_She's_ fine. I wish I could say the same for my plasma TV."

Inuyasha hissed. "That bad huh?"

"Hurry up and get home before she destroys anything else."

"Alright. Tell her to go home. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Will do." She hangs up and glares at her sister on the couch. "Go home. He'll be there soon."

Kagome's ears perked up. "He's coming home?"

"Yes now get out."

Kagome got up and walked happily to the door excited to see Inuyasha. He had been swamped with interviews and photo shoots.

Kikyo followed her to the door. Kagome turned and hugged Kikyo. "Bye Kikyo." She then waved at Naraku. "Bye Naraku."

"Yeah, yeah. Get going." Kikyo pushed Kagome out the door and slammed it shut. She quickly locked the door and sighed.

Naraku chuckled which ended quickly when he earned a dark scowl from his mate.

333333

Kagome went to her new home in the Takashi manor. She walked up the stairs and into Inuyasha's room, which they now share. Kagome changed into one of Inuyasha's shirts and laid on the bed. Inuyasha had not been home for a week now due to interviews all over Japan. 'Might as well give him a welcome home present.'

333333

Inuyasha walked through the front door with his luggage in hand.

Kagura walked over with a couple of servants. "Welcome home Inuyasha."

Inuyasha let the servants take his bags. "Hey Kagura. Where's Kagome?"

"She retired to your room."

He smiled. "Thanks." He hurriedly ran up to his room and opened the door seeing Kagome reading a book in nothing but one of his shirts. Her ears flickered to the door hearing him enter. Inuyasha smiled. She looked even more appealing to him with his ears on her head.

Kagome laid on her side and smiled at him. "Welcome home, Yash."

Inuyasha smiled wolfishly as her stalked over to her and pinned her to the bed. She laid on her back willingly submitting to him pleasing his youkai. He lifted her arms above her head, holding them down with one hand. The shirt had lifted with this movement revealing the lacy red thong. He growled lightly as her nuzzled her neck letting her know that he approved of her choice in lingerie.

Kagome learned that she could speak dog youkai language after the marking. She never knew that dog youkai had their own language till a few weeks ago.

Kagome sucked in a breath as Inuyasha gripped her thighs and with his teeth, pulled the thong down slowly removing it. Once it was off he quickly removed his clothes and his shirt from her body. He gazed down at the three silver claw marks on her hip indicating she was his mate.

Kagome growled making him smile at her impatience. Inuyasha gripped her thighs, pulling them roughly apart making her gasp. He laid between her thighs waiting for her to notice his antics. Kagome glanced down at him seeing his head between her thighs smirking. Kagome started to wiggle free from his grasp not wanting to be teased. Inuyasha gripped her thighs holding them apart as he delved his tongue into her core. She gasped as she arched her back of the bed. He watched her writhe and moan unsure of herself if she wanted him to stop or continue. With a low moan, Inuyasha nipped her clit gently making her call his name. He moved up her body and licked her breast. She gazed up at him. She captured his lips kissing him passionately letting him know how much she missed him. He nipped her bottom lip as he positioned himself at her entrance. His member brushed against her making her moan. He nuzzled her chin making her expose her neck to him. He bit her neck locking her in complete submission as he thrust hard and deep into her core. He moaned at how tight his bitch was.

"Ah, Yash…!" She cried. He grunted as he thrust over and over into her. Soon enough, they both came. Kagome sighed as she fell back down onto her back. Inuyasha grabbed her thighs once more. Kagome glanced at him seeing him still hard for her. He flipped her onto her stomach then pulled her to her hands an knees and started thrusting into her once more. Kagome moaned. His grip on her hips tightened as he slammed her body and his hips roughly together until they came. Kagome collapsed onto her stomach breathing hard. Inuyasha laid next to her pulling his mate to his chest. He pulled the sheets over them so that they could rest. Kagome touched his chest with her soft hand creating circular motions over his heart. She nuzzled his shoulder.

"You want to go to dinner later?" he asked slowly being lulled to sleep by her touch.

"Okay. After our nap." She felt him nod as they both slowly fell to sleep.


	9. Chapter 8

Auther: Thank you reviewers!!

Kagome's dress: .?namespace=productDisplay&origin=&event=display&prnbr=9G-205791&page=1&cgname=OSCLODRSLIL&rfnbr=5450

CHAPTER 8

"Table for two?" asked Inuyasha dressed in grey slacks, white button up shirt and grey jacket that were rolled up to his elbows. He slipped his hands into his pockets waiting for the waiter's reply. Kagome smiled as she hugged Inuyasha's arm to her chest. She wore a black open-back mini dress with silver jeweled trim.

"Y-yes! Right this way Mr. Takahashi." The waiter lead the couple to their table in the luxurious restaurant. Once seated, they laughed as the waiter skittered away to get their drinks.

"So what do you think?" asked Inuyasha as he took her hand into his across the table.

Kagome leaned forward smiling. "Maybe I should start a restaurant."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Kagome Takahashi's exclusive restaurant."

"Takahashi? I'm not married to you yet dog boy." She giggled lightly.

"We could fix that…" reaching into his pocket, he was about to pull it out when the champagne was brought to their table. The waiter poured two glasses for the couple. "Shall I take your order?"

Inuyasha glared at the waiter. "We'll have the steak dinner mine with the vegetable soup, she'll have the salad."

"Yes sir. Thank you." He scuttled away to get the food prepared.

Kagome laughed. "Stop scowling. You're scaring the poor guy."

"Keh."

"Inuyasha, what a surprise…" Valerie Kensington walked over in a sexy leopard tube top mini dress. "Waiter? Another setting?" she called as she sat down next to Inuyasha in the booth.

Kagome glared at her. "This is actually just suppose to be…" she growled.

"Inuyasha, I had no idea you were going to be here. Now we can't talk a little more _personal_, don't you think?" She leaned toward him touching his arm.

"I...uh…" he said not sure what to do.

Kagome slammed her hands on the table as she stood getting everyone's attention in the restaurant. "Listen bitch…if you don't leave this table…"

Valerie smirked. "Are you threatening me Kagome Higurashi? Why don't you let the rich people talk?"

"You son of a bitch!" Kagome nearly jumped at the girl before Inuyasha grabbed her. "No! Kagome!"

Kagome pulled away from him. "Why are you defending her?!"

"You're not in control of yourself right now…"

"I have full control!"

Inuyasha shook his head. "I'd believe that if your eyes weren't turning red."

"Inuyasha?" Valerie wrapped her arms around his bicep. "The food is getting cold. You're not going to leave are you? You haven't even paid yet."

Inuyasha sighed. "Just wait for a minute Kags…"

"No. Take all the time you need Takahashi!" Kagome stalked out of the restaurant.

"Kagome!" he called. He growled in frustration throwing a wad of bills on the table.

"Inu…where are you going?" called Valerie.

He growled at her. "Back off bitch. If I lose my mate because of you, I'm going to kill you myself." He then rushed out after Kagome.

333333

Inuyasha sat on his bed holding his phone. He had been trying to get a hold of Kagome all night. Kikyo won't let him near her and she turned off her phone. His phone rang and he picked it up with out checking the caller ID. "Kagome?"

"Uh…no. It's me."

He sighed. "What do you want Miroku?"

"I was wondering if you have any cream cheese. I was trying to make me a nice bagel with cream cheese thinking we had some of the cream cueso but we ran out so can I have some of yours?"

"I don't have time for this."

"Come on Yash! I'll have to use butter. A bagel isn't a bagel with out the cream cueso! It's just toast!"

Inuyasha hangs up on him. "Kagome…"

333333

Naraku walked into his apartment he shared with Kikyo seeing the sisters on the couch. "Congrats Kagome."

Kagome turned to him. "What?"

"I said congrats. Inuyasha spent days looking for the right ring for you. I was wondering when he was finally going to propose when he called me the other day telling me he found it…"

Kagome stared at him in shock. "He was going to propose?" Kagome got up and walked out the door.

Naraku looked at Kikyo confused. "What happened?"

Kikyo rolled her eyes.

333333

Inuyasha paced his room trying to call Kagome but got her answering machine. "Kagome…I know I said this in my other messages, but I'm sorry…I'm not interested in Valerie at all. I just wanted to pay for our food and leave with you I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"I know…"

Inuyasha turned dropping his phone. "Kags…"

Kagome walked over and hugged him. "I'm sorry."

"What made you come back to me, woman?" He held her tightly to him afraid to let go.

"I want my ring…"

He chuckled. "Someone spilled the beans huh?"

"I love you Yash…" she looked up at him.

"I love you too." He kissed her. He then turned her around in his arms and pulled out the small box out of his pocket. Kagome took it and opened it revealing the engagement ring. "It's beautiful Yash."

He kissed her neck. "You're beautiful Kags."

She laughed placing the ring on her finger. "Mrs. Kagome Takahashi. Sounds good."

He smirked. "It's music to my ears."

333333

With his hand over lapping hers, they sliced the white cake. Inuyasha picked up a piece and gazed intently at it. Kagome in a gorgeous white wedding dress glared at the hanyou. "If you think you're going to shove cake all over my face, you are mistaken."

Inuyasha smiled sheepishly then fed her the cake.

Kagome smiled then went to feed him his piece. Before he took a bite, Miroku ran by smashing a wad of cake in his face. "God Dammit Miroku!!" Inuyasha wiped the cake from his face before chasing after him. Miroku screamed as Inuyasha tackled him to the floor. Kagome laughed as all the guys started to horse around on the dance floor.

Sesshomaru sighed. "It's a good thing I'm having another mansion built on father's land so I don't have to live with a baka brother."

Rin giggled. She looked down at her full stomach. She caressed it smiling. "You won't be a baka will you?"

Sesshomaru looked over at his pregnant mate and scowled. "No pup of mine will be a baka."

333333

Auther: I need a good name for Sesshomaru's son.


	10. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

People in the crowd screamed as the song came to an end. "Alright. This next song is not one of ours." Said Inuyasha into the mic. "Since it's a few days till Christmas, we thought it would be cool to end tonight with a Christmas song. I'll be doing a duet with the Kagome Takahashi. So I hope you enjoy our song, cause I begged her all week to do this with me." The crowd cheered. Inuyasha smirked at the supportive crowd. A spotlight hit the corner stage as Kagome was handed a mic from a stage helper. Inuyasha smiled at her seeing her bundled up in a warm red sweater and jeans. "Hey baby, it's cold outside huh?"

Kagome glared at her mate. "You aren't starting your corny jokes now are you Yash?" She said into the mic as she walked over to stand by her mate. The band members laughed at the jab.

"No princess. Of course not." He kissed he temple then turned back to the crowd as the awed. "Yeah, yeah. Anyways, that's the name of the song. Baby, It's cold outside."

Kagome:I really can't stay

Inuyasha:But baby it's cold outside

Kagome:I've got to go away

Inuyasha:But baby it's cold outside

Kagome:This evening has been

Inuyasha:Been hoping that you'd drop in

Kagome:so very nice

Inuyasha:I'll hold your hand, it's just like ice

Kagome:My mother will start to worry

Inuyasha:Beautiful, what's your hurry

Kagome:And father will be pacing the floor

Inuyasha:Listen to the fireplace roar

Kagome:So really I'd better scurry

Inuyasha:Beautiful please don't hurry

Kagome:Oh maybe just a half a drink more

Inuyasha:Put some records on while I pour

Kagome:The neighbors might think

Inuyasha:Baby it's bad out there

Kagome:Say what's in this drink

Inuyasha:No cabs to be had out there

Kagome:I wish I knew how

Inuyasha:Your eye's are like star lights now

Kagome:To break this spell

Inuyasha:I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell

Kagome:I ought to say no, no, no sir

Inuyasha:Mind if I move in closer

Kagome:At least I could say that I tried

Inuyasha:What's the sense in hurting my pride

Kagome:I really can't stay

Inuyasha:Baby don't hold out

Kagome and Inuyasha:Ah but it's cold outside

When the song ended, everyone applauded as the band left the stage. Inuyasha grabbed the fur coat he bought for Kagome from Kikyo and helped Kagome put it on as they rushed through the back way to the limo waiting for them outside. He wrapped an arm around her waist as he escorted her through the building. "You okay?"

"I'm just feeling a little nauseous. But I'll make it home."

"Okay…I'll take you home right now."

The security guard opened the back door for the band. "Exiting back door. Get ready for take off." He said into a walky talky.

The fan girls screamed their commitments and I love you's to the band as they walked out. Two limos were lined up for them, one for Kagome and Inuyasha, the other for the rest of the band members who were heading to an after party. The crowd started to push at the security guards. "Shit…" said Inuyasha as their walkway started getting smaller and smaller.

Suddenly a girl shoved herself through and latched on to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! I love you Inuyasha!!"

Kagome's body swayed. She started to feel dizzy. "Yash…"

Inuyasha glanced down at Kagome as he tried to pull away from the girl. The security guard trying to pull her back had no such luck considering the girl's death grip on his arm. Inuyasha saw that Kikyo and Naraku had stopped for them while the other band had gone ahead. "Naraku, take Kagome!" he kissed Kagome's head. "I'll see you in the limo."

Naraku wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her from falling and hurriedly got her into the Takahashi personal limo. Kikyo climbed in after her concerned for her sister. Kikyo wrapped her arms around Kagome. Kagome laid her head on her sister's shoulder. "Kagome, do you think maybe…"

"I…maybe…I don't know…" said Kagome as she snuggled into her sister's arms. Kikyo rubbed Kagome's back. "Everything's going to be okay. Alright?"

Kagome nodded.

Naraku held the door open for Inuyasha when he finally broke away from the crazed fan. He leapt into the car followed by Naraku. Inuyasha made his way over to Kagome and pulled her into his lap. "Thanks Kikyo."

"No need to thank me Yash. She is my sister."

Inuyasha nuzzled Kagome's hair as she slowly fell asleep in his arms. "What time is it?"

"One in the morning." Said Naraku checking his cell.

"Fuck."

Kikyo scowled at Inuyasha. "She needs more sleep than that Yash. She's sick."

"I know…"

333333

Kagome woke up the next day seeing Inuyasha getting ready to leave for band practice. "Christmas Eve already?"

Inuyasha turned to her fully dressed for the day. He smiled and walked over to his sleepy mate. "Morning princess." He kissed her and tucked her in bed. "I told Kagura to watch over you. Sesshomaru and Rin are redecorating one of the guest rooms into a nursery. So if you need anything, there's those three and I have my cell."

Kagome smiled at her worried mate. "Okay. I love you."

He smiled. "I love you too." He kissed her lips. "Don't strain yourself today. I have a concert so I'll be back late tonight. Bye princess." Kissed her once more then headed out.

Kagome sighed. "Bye."

333333

Kagome sat in the bathroom on the tub. She checked her watch for what seemed like the hundredth time. There was a knock on the door. "Kagome? Are you alright?" asked Kagura.

"I'm fine!" She checked her watch again then walked over to the small device on the sink to see the results. She sucked in a breath as tears stung her eyes. "A baby?"

"Kagome?" called Rin through the door. "Is everything okay? Kagura said you've been in there for awhile."

"Do we need to call a doctor?" asked Sesshomaru.

The door opened as Kagome stepped out puffy eyed. Smiling lightly she showed the device to Rin. "You're pregnant? Oh, honey…" She hugged Kagome to her.

"Should I call Inuyasha?" asked Kagura.

"No. He's doing a concert right now." Whimpered Kagome.

Rin looked to her mate. "Sesshomaru…"

He nodded and took the pregnancy test from Rin. "I'll be back." He strode out of the house to retrieve his brother.

333333

Kikyo watched the guys as they were doing their last song for the night backstage. She noticed someone walk up behind her. "Sesshomaru?"

He glanced at his brother then gazed at Kikyo he handed her the pregnancy test that was in his pocket. Kikyo stared wide-eyed at the device. "Kagome's pregnant?"

The band started to walk off the stage. Inuyasha ran over. "What are you doing here Sesshomaru?"

Kikyo looked at Inuyasha and handed him the test. Inuyasha gazed down at the thing. "This…Kagome's?"

"She's pregnant Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru said.

The other band members watched in shock as Inuyasha ran past them to the exit.


	11. Chapter 10

Auther: Thanks for the reveiws. I forgot to put an author's note in Chapter nine...Oh well. Anways this is the end for Love Song. Don't be sad though! There will be a sequel! Keep and eye out for Love Song 2!

CHAPTER 10

Kagome and Rin were in the living room drinking tea. "We'll get to have our babies together. Isn't that great?" said Rin. She poured herself so more tea. "We're out of tea, I'll go tell Kagura to make us another pot." Rin walked out of the room.

Kagome sat on the couch gazing at the Christmas tree. She heard the door open and close behind her. A musky scent entered the room. The owner of the scent wrapped his arms securely around her from behind. Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha kissed her neck. He lowered his hand to her stomach. "You have no idea how happy I am, Kags."

She smiled turning in his arms to face him. "Merry Christmas, Yash." She said before he crashed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

333333

"Get out!!" Inuyasha ran out of the room. They had been the hospital for a good four hours. Kagome was giving birth to their first child.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Does the baka hanyou fear his own mate?"

Inuyasha glared at his brother. "Keh! You were the same with Rin!" He walked over to Rin and picked up the small pup in her arms.

Rin smiled. "Practicing Inuyasha?"

He smirked when the pup grasped Inuyasha's finger tightly. "He's got a strong grip."

Sesshomaru nodded once. "Of course. He _is_ my son. Isamu will be a very strong youkai like his father."

"Hopefully stronger and not as much of a baka as you."

"This Sesshomaru is not a baka."

Shippo ran over to them. "Did I miss anything?"

Sesshomaru smirked. "You missed Inuyasha running away from his mate. Tell me Inuyasha, what angered your mate so much to make you run for your life?"

Inuyasha scowled. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"Right."

Shippo looked at the white haired pup in Inuyasha's arms. "Isamu's pretty mellow for a newborn pup. I remember I was always hyper and bouncing off the walls."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha groaned. "We know…"

Shippo chuckled.

A loud cry rang out of the room. A nurse opened the door for Inuyasha to go in. He hurried in nervous as hell but that quickly diminished when he saw his mate holding their pup.

He walked over to get a better look at his pup seeing the little dog-ears pop up listening to his foot falls. Inuyasha smirked. "Smart pup." He kissed Kagome's head. "Obviously he takes after me."

Kagome rolled her eyes. She kissed the pup's head. "Aoi."

Inuyasha smiled. "Aoi." He agreed.

333333

Epilogue

"Share!" yelled the five year old boy with mid length white hair and matching dog-ears like his parents.

The six-year old boy glared at his cousin. He looked almost identical to the younger but had shorter hair. He crossed his arms over his little chest. "This Isamu will not share his blue transforming robot train with Aoi."

"Share Isamu!" screamed Aoi as he stomped his foot into the ground for emphasis.

"Stomping your foot won't get you this Isamu's blue transforming robot train."

Aoi glared at his cousin then became thoughtful as he pulled a candy from his pocket.

Isamu stared fascinated by the candy. "What is that?"

The younger of the two started to take off the wrapper looking very innocent. "It's a green apple lollypop. Momma gave it to me before I came over." He glanced at his cousin seeing him transfixed on the candy. He smiled only for a second. "Would you like to smell it?" he asked innocently.

"Smell it?" his amber eyes not leaving the sugary treat.

"It smells good." He said luring the boy to the candy. Isamu leaned in to smell it but was abruptly stopped by a small hand. Aoi smiled. "Tell you what. I'll _give_ you the candy _if _you let me play with your blue transforming robot train."

Isamu glared at his cousin crossing his arms again. "I don't know…"

"Here. I'll even throw in my other lollypop." He takes out a red one. Immediately he saw Isamu's interest spike. He smiled again. "You know, papa says red ones taste better…"

"Red ones?"

"Yeah. I don't know if he's right or not. You want to see which one is better?"

Isamu takes both candies and sticks the already opened green apple one in his mouth. Aoi smiled and sat down on the floor to play with the train.

333333

~3 End ~3

333333

I'll soon be posting Love Song art on . Look for FiggerDitz. If you'd like to reach me, my screen name for aol messenger is the same as my auther name. Thanks!


	12. Chapter 11

Author's note:

LOVE SONG 2!!

READ IT!!

Also check out Happenstance on Myspace. They have some awesome music. If you don't then you are missing out. The lyrics are poetic? Poetic doesn't seem like the right word for the awe inspiring songs. The music itself is catchy. Makes you want to bounce in your seat. I should know. It happened to me in my local library. It was embarrassing and awesome at the same time. I'd have to say my favorite songs by them are Lair, Beinsaneinsaneplaces, and Trainwreck. Trainwreck is always stuck in my head since I do like that song and it's the first song on their CD. CHECK THEM OUT!!


End file.
